Tokyo Disneyland
It has been suggested that Tokyo Disney Resort Fireworks be merged into this article. Tokyo Disneyland (東京ディズニーランド Tōkyō Dizunīrando) is a 115-acre (46.5 ha) theme park at the Tokyo Disney Resort located in Urayasu, Chiba, Japan, near Tokyo. Its main gate is directly adjacent to both Maihama Station and Tokyo Disneyland Station. It was the first Disney park to be built outside of the United States and opened on April 15, 1983. The park was constructed by Walt Disney Imagineering in the same style as Disneyland in California and Magic Kingdom in Florida. It is owned by The Oriental Land Company, which licenses the theme from The Walt Disney Company. Tokyo Disneyland and its companion park, Tokyo DisneySea, are the only Disney parks not owned by The Walt Disney Company. The park features 7 lands, lands include World Bazaar, a variation of Main Street with a glass canopy, Adventureland, Westernland (a renamed Frontierland), Critter Country, Fantasyland, Toontown and Tomorrowland. The park was built by Disney's Imagineers during the early 80s, to the specifications of the Oriental Land Company. The company asked Disney for a near replica of the Magic Kingdom, in Florida, with the best of Disneyland along the way. The pavements were built very large to accommodate the large Japanese crowds, but in later years as attenadance has slowly declined some paths have been shortened, freeing up space for attractions. To this day the hub, which is usually quite small at other parks, is a massive expanse of pavement, occasionally disrupted with the odd statue or bench. It is also the only park not surrounded by a train due to Japanese railway regulations. Although it does not have train surrounding the park, it has a similar train called Western River Railroad that only goes around Adventureland, Frontierland and Critter Country. Dedication To all of you who come to this happy place, welcome. Here you will discover enchanted lands of Fantasy and Adventure, Yesterday and Tomorrow. May Tokyo Disneyland be an eternal source of joy, laughter, inspiration, and imagination to the peoples of the world. And may this magical kingdom be an enduring symbol of the spirit of cooperation and friendship between the great nations of Japan and the United States of America. - E. Cardon Walker, April 15, 1983 Attractions World Bazaar *Penny Arcade *The Disney Gallery *Omnibus Fantasyland *Snow White's Adventures *Snow White Grotto *Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Cinderella Castle *Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall *Castle Carrousel *Alice's Tea Party *Peter Pan's Flight *Pooh's Hunny Hunt *It's a Small World *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Haunted Mansion Westernland *Big Thunder Mountain *Mark Twain Riverboat *Country Bear Theater *Tom Sawyer Island *Westernland Shooting Gallery Critter Country *Splash Mountain *Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes Adventureland *Jungle Cruise *Western River Railroad *Pirates of the Caribbean *The Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha e Komo Mai! *Swiss Family Treehouse Toontown *Mickey's House & Movie Barn *Minnie's House *Goofy's Paint 'n Play House *Donald's Boat *Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin (Tokyo Disneyland) *Gadget's Go Coaster *Toon Park Tomorrowland *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters *Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek *Space Mountain *Star Jets *Grand Circuit Raceway *Captain EO *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Gallery Concept Art Tokyo Disneyland! 2020 Concept art.jpg External links *Tokyo Disney Resort web site in [http://www.tokyodisneyresort.co.jp/ (Japanese 日本)] and [http://www.tokyodisneyresort.co.jp/en/index.html (English)] *Resort Maps in [http://www.tokyodisneyresort.co.jp/tdr/map/index.html Japanese 日本] and [http://www.tokyodisneyresort.co.jp/en/access/mapdownload/index.html English] *Chris's Tokyo Resort Fan Page with pictures and detailed information of both Tokyo Disneyland and DisneySea Category:Theme parks Category:Tokyo Disneyland